1. Technical Field
An embodiment of this invention relates to a control apparatus for boat, more particularly to a control apparatus for a boat equipped with an outboard motor having a variable pitch propeller.
2. Background Art
A control apparatus for a boat or ship whose propeller pitch can be regulated according to a navigation mode such as a cruise mode or steering mode has been proposed, for example, by International Publication No. 2005/044659 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication 2007-509792). The technique disclosed in the reference is to enhance both navigation performance and economic efficiency of the boat by regulating the propeller pitch according to the navigation mode.